¿Por qué te quiero Peeta?
by Annie de Odair
Summary: SPOLIER DE SINSAJO: Mientras a Peeta lo tenía secuestrado el Capitolio, Katniss se espezaba a dar cuenta de algo... quería a Peeta como a nadie. Y... ¿Por qué? Bueno... porque era Peeta


**Hola! Aca les traigo un fic de una amiga mia que no tiene una cuenta en así que me pidió a mi que les subiera sus historias. Es la fan N 1 de Peeta... y bueno, yo de Finnick, asi que nos complementamos bien.**

**Si quieren saber aca les dejo su twitter: Everllark12_  
><strong>

**Aca les dejo este fic de la Reina de Terabithia.**

**PD: La Reina de El Pais del las Maravillas te ama! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué te quiero Peeta?<strong>

Me siento hundida. No, no me siento hundida: me siento sola, muy sola, como si fuera la única persona que naufraga sola por el mundo. Me siento como cuando murió Rue en la arrena como cuando no sabía si el veneno de las rastrevíspulas había causado mis alucinaciones de que Cato cortaba a Peeta, como cuando dormía arropada en mi saco de dormir sin sentir su calor a mi lado. Me siento tan susceptible, tan delirante que incluso me asusto: debería pensar que lo que le está pasando a Peeta es completamente normal, que lleva cinco semanas a cargo de Snow en el Capitolio y que seguramente le habrán extraído mis recuerdos y los habrán distorsionado con cosas terribles, que no tienen nada que ver conmigo. Pero no, ahora parece que he dejado de lado la paz y tranquilidad y he dado paso a la histeria.¿Qué clase de monstruo haría que Peeta dejara de quererme, de verme como a esa niña que llevaba el pelo recogido en dos trenzas en vez de una y que llevaba un vestido rojo de cuadros el primer día de colegio, la niña de la que se enamoró desde que tenía uso de razón? Parece que haya pasado toda una vida desde la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman previa a nuestros primeros Juegos del Hambre, donde me declaró su amor delante de todo Panem e hizo suspirar a todas las personas del Capitolio.¿De verdad era ese el chico que acaba de intentar matarme, que tiene la mirada perdida y la voz hueca, como si no me conociese de nada? Una punzada de dolor me atraviesa por todo mi ser, es como si Clove me hubiera atravesado con su cuchillo hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón.¿Pero porqué? ¿Simplemente, porqué siento todo esto? Se supone que estaba de lado del Capitolio, se supone que se han llevado al viejo Peeta y ahora lo sustituye una persona completamente diferente, distinta a la que conocí en la arena, se supone que pidió un alto al fuego, se supone que nos avisó del ataque de las bombas al Distrito 13,se supone que ya me daba todo igual.¿Todo? Aún recuerdo esa vez que me dijo que en el Distrito 12 ya no le quedaba nada, salvo yo. Se supone que nuestra historia de amor comenzaba y terminaba en la arena, cada vez que nos tocaba ir, y solo estaba presente cada vez que nos lanzábamos a la nieve cuando aparecía una cámara.¿Sabes, Peeta Mellark? Puede que no todo fuera teatro. Aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso de verdad, en Los Juegos del Hambre, en la cueva, cuando de verdad sentí que se despertó algo nuevo en mí, que una nueva sensación revoloteaba en mi pecho.¿Pero porqué? Cada vez que sentía que te perdía tenía ganas de matarme, de dejarlo todo y de huir y vivir lo que me queda de vida en el bosque, si algún día llego a enterarme de que estás muerto. Me aterra la sola posibilidad de planteármelo, pero sí, solo lo haría por ti. Claro que resulta difícil creerlo después de todo lo que ha pasado en el Distrito 12,en el Distrito 13,después del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco con Gale, todos esos besos en mi casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, todas esas cosas que dije que no solo eran para las cámaras.¿Pero sabes que? No pienso rendirme ahora. Yo te conozco, Peeta,te llegué a conocer lo suficiente en todo este tiempo para saber que podrás salir de esta. Sé que aunque el recuerdo de todas esas noches que tenía pesadillas y tú venías a mi habitación, en el Centro de Entrenamiento, y me decías que mientras tú estuvieses aquí, no me pasaría nada, me sigue torturando. Después, me dabas un largo beso y yo me volvía a quedar dormida, y nunca volvía a tener pesadillas en toda la noche. Pero ahora que sé que no estás a mi lado, aunque tu cuerpo sí que lo esté, pero solo para intentar matarme, que tu mente esta muy lejos de aquí y que nunca volverás a ser el mismo, me siento desprotegida, igual que cuando nos enfadábamos y oía esa voz hueca que ponías para hacerme ver que estabas cabreado de verdad. Echo de menos todos esos momentos, sobretodo ahora que sé que te he perdido para siempre. Pero,si de verdad no te importo y de verdad tienes ganas de matarme, ahora mírame a los ojos, aunque sea durante solo cinco segundos y ten el valor de decirme que no me quieres. Atrévete a decirme que no sientes nada, que jamás sientes nada cuando yo inconscientemente te rozo, cuando te miro y te aparto la mirada, cuando sonríes, cuando ríes, cuando reímos. Dime que cuando me ves no sientes como el mundo se para. Dime que por muchas chicas que haya, cuando escuchas mi voz no sientes como te tiembla hasta el pulso, que cuando beso tu mejilla o tus labios no sientes que no querrías nada mas, que cuando estás junto a mi no necesitas nada mas. Dime que todo esto es verdad, y me rendiré, me retiraré de esta batalla. Haré como si no hubiera pasado nada, y moriré tal y como tenía que haberlo hecho en el Vasallaje. Moriré si sé que de verdad ya no sientes nada por mí. Moriré, sí, moriré, me dejaré morir lentamente, llevándome a otro mundo diferente todos tus recuerdos, las cosas que podrían haber sido y que nunca serán. Esta situación es tan delirante que me tengo que poner de pie y poner las manos en el cristal, tal y como hice en el Vasallaje con esa barrera invisible durante el ataque de los charlajos, esperando encontrar tus manos, sentir tu calor, volver a oír tu risa, volver a oír tu voz y volver a sentir tus besos.¿Sabes, Peeta Mellark? Aunque sé que nunca regresarás de esa tierra tan lejana a la que te has ido, quiero que sepas que lo has sido todo para mí, que nunca podré volver a amar como te he amado a ti. Quiero que sepas que, si te mantuvimos alejado Haymitch y yo de nuestro plan en la arena de conseguir comida a cambio de hacerme la enamorada, para que el Capitolio se lo creyese, fue por tu bien, porque sé que si supieses la verdad, te haría mucho daño. Quiero que sepas que, al rozar tu labios, al sentir el contacto de tu cuerpo al lado del mío, siento cosas que no había sentido nunca con nadie, siento que el mundo se para, que solo existimos tú y yo, y que el tiempo se congela y todos los relojes del mundo se paran y parecen observarnos. Quiero que sepas que, a pesar de que siempre he sido muy sosa y que nunca he sido especialmente romántica, que te quiero, que aunque no siempre lo demuestre, te sigo queriendo, y siempre, siempre te querré. Quiero que sepas, Peeta Mellark, que nunca he conocido a nadie que sepa manejar tan bien las palabras como tú, que sepa convencer a toda una nación de que estás enamorado de mí, de que espero un bebé o de que lo darías todo si hiciese falta por mí, que nadie en su sano juicio podría superar esa habilidad tuya jamás. Aunque todo eso lo hiciera el antiguo Peeta. Dejo resbalar mis manos por el cristal, ya sin esperanza alguna de encontrar tu calor al otro lado, y con ellas, dejo caer las lágrimas por mis mejillas, porque el nudo en la garganta era tan grande que ya no podía ni respirar. Quiero que sepas, Peeta, que de verdad me importas.

¿Por qué te quiero, Peeta?

Simplemente te quiero, aunque tú nunca lo sabrás, simplemente te amo, aunque nunca lo escucharas y lo sentirás de la misma manera, por que el Capitolio te ha alejado de mí, por eso es que nunca lo sabrás, pero de todos modos si algún día me preguntas si te amo, contestaré Real.


End file.
